Control
by FourSecondsOfNoise
Summary: A short bit of Dodge Landon's role in the Rise, as well as his relationship  OC and a slightly different ending for him. T for mild language and aggression.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any of these characters or other property from the original Rise of the Planet of the Apes story. New to you? Mine. Seen it before? Not mine.

"Dodge?" She looked curiously into his eyes; glazed over and fixed on a distant point. "Hey," she put her hand on his cheek and gently turned his face towards her. He seemed to shake off whatever had been holding him and smiled wearily.

"Sorry, Al." He rubbed his face and put his hands back on the table, on either side of his untouched dinner plate.

"Where've you been, space cadet?" Allie teased and circled back behind his chair. She rubbed into the knots into his shoulders and he rolled his head.

"Work. New ape. The stupid thing thinks it's _special_ because his stupid owner put clothes on him," Dodge sneered. "Sick." Allie dropped her hands and went back to her seat across from him at the small kitchen table.

"Quit it," she said disparagingly. "They're animals, Dodge, not some kid on the playground. Cut the bully act." She sipped on her water and Dodge rolled his eyes. Allie shook her head and cleared her dishes from the table. She stood at the sink and scrubbed the pizza sauce off of the plate angrily. Dodge sighed and moved behind her, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder. "You know how much I hate it when you act like that, Dodge. It's your job. If you hate it so much then quit, but don't be that way towards them. They don't like it any more than you do." He nodded and Allie sighed heavily, pulling away from him and leaving him standing in the kitchen. He pounded a fist on the counter, cursing the damn monkeys, making his life hell.

"You know I can't quit!" Dodge yelled after Allie. She came back in, crossing her arms and standing in the doorway.

"Give me your reasoning again, then, go on."

"My father!" He started out angrily, but saw Allie's look and took a breath. "My father," he began again, "took the job from his father. It's family, now it's my turn. I promised my mother I'd give it at least a year. I've only been there for a month and if I left him, too..." Allie crossed the room and hugged him.

"I know," she said. "Just try and give them the same chance you're giving the job, hmm?" When Dodge nodded she kissed his chest. "Come to bed now, it's late. I want to relax with you." Allie took his hand and led him out, shutting off the lights and pulling him with her into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any of these characters or other property from the original Rise of the Planet of the Apes story. New to you? Mine. Seen it before? Not mine.

Slow, rhythmic breathing from 20-odd mouths was all that punctuated the silence in the damp hall. Allie shivered slightly, glancing at an episode of I Love Lucy playing muted on the televisions.

"This is it," Dodge said, gesturing around and startling her a bit. "This is the best part, when they're sleeping. I don't have to put up with their...messing around." He caught himself before demeaning their behavior further. Allie directed her attention to the first cage housing a female chimp sleeping, clinging to a child's toy. She moved down the line, then up the other side, observing each one for a few moments before going on. She stopped at one in the middle. The chimp was awake, sitting on the floor and observing her as she was him. Dodge moved to her side and sneered. "Caesar."

"This is the one you've been talking about?" Allie nodded towards the animal, eyeing his pants. Dodge nodded tightly and turned his back on it. It's eyes were what held Allie's strict attention, what made her kneel down to peer closely at his hunched figure. Caesar's eyes were dark, flecked with a shining green color that made them appear to glow in the dim light. He blinked at her, his expression intelligent and close enough to human to make a slight chill run up her spine. A crackling noise caused her to turn her head, seeing Dodge spinning a baton between his hands. She stood.

"What is that?" Allie asked. He smiled darkly and flipped it on. The blue stream of electricity lit the tip and Dodge's excited eyes. Allie slowly stepped back.

"This," he waved it, "is control." He chuckled and walked to the cage at the end of the hall. "Watch this," he ran the baton over the bars, sending arcs of blue shooting down the length of the hall and sending the animals into noisy chaos. Allie ducked, covering her head.

"Dodge, what the fuck are you doing?" She exclaimed, angry. He laughed and turned the electricity off. Hot tears prickled behind her eyes and she shoved him away.

"Allie, come on, it was a joke." She spun back to face him.

"Do you see anyone laughing here?" She shook her head. "I'm going home. Don't bother coming to bed." Allie stormed out, leaving him standing in the midst of the raucous noise.

"Shut up, you goddamn apes!" He shouted, bringing the power back to the baton and brandishing it around. Dodge stalked out of the hallway and threw the office door open, sitting down hard into a chair. "Go let them out." He ordered Rodney. Rodney lowered his head and obediently left Dodge to his knuckle cracking and short, angry breaths. He tried Allie's phone once, then twice before slamming his own back onto the desk and getting up, pacing back and forth. Dodge could hear Rodney dutifully letting the apes out of their cages: a grating slide, then footfall above. The next cage, the same. Up and down the hallway, until they had all been released into the daytime enclosure. By the time Rodney had returned, Dodge was settled onto the couch, feet up and television tuned to the soccer match.

"Girl troubles?" Rodney chuckled and joined him on the other end of the couch. Dodge threw him a harsh look.

"Shut the fuck up," he responded, then returned his attention to the soccer match.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any of these characters or other property from the original Rise of the Planet of the Apes story. New to you? Mine. Seen it before? Not mine.

The day was long and seemed to stretch on, uneventful. Rodney had surrounded himself with papers and file work while Dodge remained stationary on the dingy couch. When 8 o'clock rolled around, Dodge reluctantly abandoned his position and took up his baton from where he'd left it on the floor. He slid it back into his belt and left the office, striding out into the hallway. He laid his hand on a red button on the wall, sending a dull ringing throughout the facility. The sound signaled the apes to move back into their cages for the night, which they did in quick order to avoid punishment. Dodge methodically shut each in as they arrived. When he glanced up to make sure they were all securely in, he noticed a dark figure still in the daytime enclosure. Dodge walked towards the door and entered, stepping in front of Caesar. The chimp was standing upright and still, following the man with his intelligent eyes. Dodge reached slowly down and paged Rodney on his walkie-talkie. Hearing the edge of nervousness in his voice, Rodney got up and made his way quickly to the upper level lookout, leaving a flurry of papers behind and grabbing the tranquilizer gun as he passed.

Shouldering the tranquilizer gun, Rodney made it to the watchtower just as Dodge had gotten out the baton and begun to circle the chimp with the sparking device. Rodney leveled the gun at the animal and held his finger against the trigger.

He lunged for the chimp, striking him with electricity on his shoulder. Caesar yelped and fell away from him.

"How do you like that?" Dodge yelled, striking him again, this time in the back and sending a jolt of electricity through the animal's body. Rodney followed the two with the tranq gun, trying to aim for Caesar but not wanting to hit Dodge in the process. The other apes in cages surrounding the enclosure now added to the chaos with screams and calls of their own, egging on the fight. Suddenly, as Dodge once again moved in with the baton, Caesar's hand shot up and grabbed Dodge's wrist, hard, halting it's arc mid-swing. The panic on Dodge's face was clear and apparent, watching as the power shifted before his eyes and he lost any and all control he thought he possessed. The noise around them was growing louder, more insistent.

"Get your stinking paws off of me, you damn, dirty ape!" Dodge shouted in a last-ditch effort. Caesar took a visible breath, locking eyes with Dodge.

"NO!" The animal roared. The sound reverberated around the small enclosure and everything else stood still. The other animals quieted, and Rodney lowered his gun. Before the shock could register itself in Dodge's mind, Caesar had knocked him unconscious and began to drag him from the room. Rodney fled back to the office and barricaded himself in. Dodge was tossed into one of the cages and Caesar moved quickly down the hallway, opening cage doors and letting the primates flood out. They filled the hall, riotous but attentive to Caesar. Seeing them congregated there, stance and posture eerily close to human, Rodney quietly made his way out of the office to stand on the ledge overlooking the action by only a few feet. The door shut behind him and clicked into place. The small noise did not go unrecognized, and the apes all turned to see the man standing there. The mass moved rapidly at him, not allowing him time to escape their clawing hands as they pulled him backwards over the railing and onto the floor. Their fists pummeled him bloody. Before the death blow could be delivered, Caesar stopped them; he was not here to kill one who'd never hurt him. Rodney, too, was tossed into a cage across the hall from Dodge.

Dodge's figure stirred, and as the apes were distracted with Rodney, he had pulled himself up and limped into the hall. He grabbed the stun baton from the floor and stood at the ready. The apes followed Caesar with their eyes, allowing their leader to handle this minor threat. Breathing heavily, Dodge powered on the baton and held it out in front of him. Caesar slowly crouched to pick up the fire hose that Dodge had once turned on him, and pointed the nozzle towards him. Dodge didn't think to the sparking electricity in his hand, didn't think to what would happen, should Caesar turn on the water. He lunged toward the ape in an attempt to strike with the baton. Caesar turned on the water, the stream colliding with the electricity and exploding in a jolt that threw Dodge back, slamming him into the wall. The apes called loudly to cheer on their leader, and all at once they abandoned the hallway, escaping the facility through the roof of what had been their daytime enclosure.

With shaking hands, Rodney fumbled for his cell phone in his pocket. He cowered under the bench in the cage, dialing 911 to beg for help.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any of these characters or other property from the original Rise of the Planet of the Apes story. New to you? Mine. Seen it before? Not mine.

The call was received downtown at the police and ambulance dispatch center. It clocked in at 9:30 PM, routed to the phone of Jonathon Franks.

"911, what is your emergency?" Shaky breathing was the only response for a few moments, before a quiet voice spoke.

"They got out. They escaped and something is wrong with them," Franks frowned, quietly switching on the recorder to pick up the call.

"Who got out, sir?"

"The apes! The apes got out. Something's wrong with them, they're walking upright and...and he talked! He talked, he said no!" The man began to become frantic.

"Sir, I need you to calm down or I will not be able to help," Franks patched into the police station and sent them to the address of the call. "What's your name, sir?"

"R-Rodney," he stammered.

"Alright Rodney, the police are on their way to you. Now, I want you to stay on the phone with me until they arrive. Are you hurt? Are you in any danger?"

"I ha-have to go, I have to call-" Rodney hung up on the operator. Franks shook his head and made an attempt to call the number back, receiving only a busy signal. He sighed, left his desk and went in search of a cup of coffee.

His next phone call went across town, where it interrupted a late dinner of Italian leftovers. The ring brought Allie to stand and cross the kitchen, picking the receiver out of the cradle.

"Hello?"

"Allie, it's Rodney." In the time between hanging up on the dispatcher and ringing Dodge's apartment, Rodney's shaking had slowed enough for his voice to come at a steadier pitch.

"Rodney? What's going on?" For him to call the apartment, in Dodge's absence, was mildly concerning.

"The apes...and Caesar, and-" he couldn't seem to find the words to explain.

"Rodney," Allie commanded, voice stern.

"It's Dodge. He's hurt, bad. I can't get to him, they locked me in." A knot was growing in Allie's stomach as she pocketed car keys and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair.

"Call 911 and sit tight. I'll be there in 10." She didn't even bother hanging the phone back up. Running from the kitchen, she left it dangling on its cord from the cradle on the wall. Allie sprinted from the complex, skidding on the wet pavement to her car. Her driving was fast and borderline reckless as she prayed that the police wouldn't pull her over on the short drive. She didn't bother with the parking lot, jamming to a halt in front of the animal care facility and running inside.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Rodney called from his locked cage. Allie let him out quickly and grabbed his arms tightly.

"Dodge, where is he?" She shook him for the answer, and Rodney's eyes trailed across the floor to where Dodge's body lay crumpled in a puddle of water. Allie ran down the hall, slowing as she came upon him. Her breath caught somewhere on its escape from her lungs and she knelt in the water beside him, twisting her hair back so she could see. He was breathing, albeit shallow.

"Electrocuted," Rodney said, limping to stand behind her. "He pulled out the stun baton and Caesar turned the hose on him." Whatever breath she had, left Allie in a slow rush.

"Dodge? Dodge wake up. Come on, you dumbass." She slapped his face lightly. He stirred. "That's it bastard, come back to me. You heard me, right now." Allie tried to keep her voice stern, tried to keep it from becoming thick with threatening tears. Dodge's eyes moved behind his lids, which slowly lifted. "Son of a bitch," Allie swore at him, taking his hand. "Rodney, get a glass of water." He hurried off.

"Allie," Dodge choked.

"Shh, I'm here. You're okay, you just need to stay with me. There'll be help soon." She shrugged out of her jacked and rolled it up under his head. Rodney came back with the water and handed it to Allie. She poured a bit into Dodge's waiting mouth and he coughed.

"Sorry," he muttered as the majority ran down his chin.

"You're a mess, kid." Allie said, wiping it off gently. They heard the sirens nearing and Rodney went outside to flag them down. "Just hang tight." The paramedics rushed in, once again bringing noisy chaos to the cramped hallway. Dodge's hand clutched onto Allie's as she maneuvered around the workers. She had to pry her hand from his once she started getting in the way. Allie moved to crouch at his feet, rubbing his ankles and shins so he would know she was still there. She had to close her eyes as the paramedics inserted an IV into each of Dodge's arms. Rattling off medical bits, they hoisted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him out to the waiting ambulance. Allie followed closely, climbing in behind them and taking a seat close to his head.

"Still mad?" Dodge's muffled voice came from under the oxygen mask.

"Furious," Allie replied.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any of these characters or other property from the original Rise of the Planet of the Apes story. New to you? Mine. Seen it before? Not mine.

"You have to go faster," Allie tried to keep the stress out of her voice as she spoke to the paramedic. She absentmindedly stroked Dodge's hair.

"Ma'am, we can't control the traffic," he responded, clearly tired of her urgings. Dodge shifted uncomfortably against the belts holding him to the stretcher.

"Be still love," Allie told him softly, but her movement mirrored his impatience. She bounced her knees and checked the clock every 30 seconds. The ambulance was navigating the downtown streets at a constant speed, but not fast enough for her. Suddenly they found themselves at a dead stop. "What the hell is this?" She demanded.

"Will you just-" the paramedic turned and unlocked the back doors. He hopped out and looked around. Through the space, Allie could see cars falling into line behind them. Dodge's grip on her hand wouldn't allow her to follow the paramedic, so the two stayed in the cab of the vehicle. The paramedic and his driver climbed out of the ambulance and into the street. They took in the startling scene wordlessly: behind them, cars were beginning to pile up in a traffic jam down the block. Ahead, a whirlwind of commotion had overturned cars, scattered newspapers, and broken windows. It looked as though the businessmen and women had suddenly begun to riot. A loud bang on the roof of the ambulance shattered the confused silence, startling the men. Allie screamed and ducked. She covered her own head and Dodge's as the apes' raucous calls filled the street and sent the bystanders into panic. Their shrieks were soon followed by gunfire as the forces bared down on them. Dodge's body shook, the calming effects of the oxygen paling in comparison to the sounds of fighting outside, and the pain and fear making his muscles jump.

"Shh, shh." Allie whispered. "Calm Dodge, it's alright." He shook his head. "Yes it is, you're safe." She rubbed his chest and slowly sat back up as the noise subsided. Allie stood, lowering her head where the roof of the cab was crunched in slightly in the middle.

"I want to go," Dodge said quietly. Allie pulled his hand from hers.

"I know, I'm just going to get the driver. Okay? I'll be right back, just relax." Dodge gingerly tipped his head back down to rest on the pillow and closed his eyes tightly. Images of Caesar and his ranks of hyper-intelligent apes flashed across his closed lids; the black opening of the hose pointed at him, the bright flash of burning blue that sent him crashing into the wall, it was too much. He opened his eyes and fixed them on the crumpled white ceiling.

Now outside of the ambulance, Allie gazed around at the widespread wreckage. Both the army of apes as well as the pursuing police and military forces had swept rapidly through the street, moving away from them in what looked like the direction of the Golden Gate Bridge. Most people had remained in their cars, now crushed in much the same fashion as the ambulance. Some staggered about as she did, awestruck by the disaster. A few apes lay scattered dead where the bullets from the opposing forces had ended their push forward.

"Allie?" Dodge's hoarse voice called her from the ambulance.

"Yeah, hang on," her head was turned in the direction of a small noise.

"Allie, I want to go," he insisted.

"Hush, Dodge." It came again-a soft whimper. Something was still alive.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER-I don't own any of these characters or other property from the original Rise of the Planet of the Apes story. New to you? Mine. Seen it before? Not mine.

The whimpers were soft and low, almost insistent in the way they came from its half-open mouth. The ape had been shot. It rested on the cement in a pool of crimson and tried to pull back as Allie approached. She crouched and held out her hand to the animal. It's eyes were much the same as Caesar's had been: intelligent and flecked with shining green.

"I won't hurt you," Allie told it softly. "Let me help." She reached towards it and gently touched its leg. Slowly, Allie moved in closer until she could kneel next to the ape's heaving chest. It was a small female; small enough for Allie to scoop it up in her arms and lug it back to the ambulance. Its hands found their way to Allie's shoulders to hold loosely. Stumbling back to the cab of the vehicle, Allie was able to lift it into the doorway. She set it down and shook out her arms.

"What is that? Allie, what the fuck?" Dodge struggled against the belts and shook the oxygen mask off of his face.

"Dodge, relax. It doesn't concern you. Lay back." Allie tied her hair up and maneuvered to lift the ape onto the empty stretcher across from Dodge.

"No. Get it out of here now! They're the ones that did this to me!" His voice got louder and Allie whipped around to face him.

"Don't you even _think_ about pretending that was anyone else's fault but your own! Now you lay the fuck down and hush up, I swear. I love you, but sometimes, Dodge. You bullied them into this. I told you to give them a chance." She was beginning to choke up, so she turned back to the animal.

"Allie," Dodge said quietly. Allie waved him off and bent over the small ape. She grabbed gauze from a cupboard and packed it on against the wide bullet hole in its side. The primate's eyes were focused on some far-off point in space, glazed over. Its breathing was becoming shallow as the blood soaked through the layers of padding. Allie pulled more from the cupboard and added it to the saturated pile. Hot tears streaked her face and dropped into the dying ape's fur. The swirl of emotions was overwhelming-anger at Dodge, anger at the animals, and worry for both. Hatred and disgust at the armed forces for slaughtering the primates for only their protective instincts. There had to be more, she could feel it leaking out in her tears, but nothing else she could pinpoint so easily.

The ape was fading beneath Allie's hands. She couldn't hear Dodge's quiet struggling for the pounding of her own blood in her ears. She'd never seen anything die, certainly not in this close proximity, with her hands pressed against its weak body. The animal let out a last, low breath. Allie shuddered and backed away. She fell into Dodge's stretcher and sank onto the floor. She held her head in her hands and stared at the lifeless black mass.

"Allie, I'm sorry. It's my fault and I'm sorry," Dodge whispered. Allie moved to her knees and turned to lay her head on the stretcher beside his arm. "I fucked everything up." He finished.

"It would have happened eventually," Allie mumbled into the thin mattress.

"I love you, okay? I'll be better. You'll see," Dodge reassured her, reaching up as far as the restraints would let him to touch the ends of her hair.

Minutes later, the ambulance driver and paramedic returned. They were shocked to find a dead ape lying on the stretcher that they needed. After their questions were answered, they dumped its body beside the vehicle and ran out with the stretcher, coming back with an injured man and loading him in. The group resumed their trek to the hospital.

In the waiting room of the same, a man sat with a soaked rag pressed up to his nostrils. The bleeding hadn't stopped its flow for three hours and his boss had sent him in for medical attention, immediately after he'd sneezed blood into the face of a top international client.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thanks so much for reading! This is the first fanfiction that I've written, so I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. THANK YOU to the reviewers that I had; your support was motivating. I'd love to take a crack at Harry Potter next...if you have any ideas for things you'd like to see written, feel free to ask!

x


End file.
